


Mutual

by FreckledSkittles



Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Advent Calendar, Banter, Christmas Vacation, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, I mean basically, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Skiing, WE LOVE IT, best friends rafael and rita, trapped on a ski lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Day 19 of Advent Calendar Writing Prompts.Rafael and Rita sitting on a ski lift, D-A-Y-D-R-E-A-M-I-N-G about their B-A-B-E-S.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Rita Calhoun, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/gifts).



> So last year I was a major F O O L and planned a Barisi-Benhoun fic where Rafael and Rita have a friend date and talk around the fact that they're seeing someone because they're trying to keep a low profile but are waaaaay into their partners  
> And then November happened and NaNoWriMo kicked me in the ass and I didn't get a chance to write it  
> But then the random number generator put this prompt at number 19 and the Barisi-Benhoun idea hit me AGAIN and then this happened and I'm so happy I've been waiting to write this for WEEKS
> 
> So here we go! Happy birthday, mforpaul, the person responsible for my deep ass involvement in the SVU fandom and Barisi in general! You are a joy and a queen and I hope you have a great year <3 
> 
> I used four separate Tumblr posts to find prompts for this event. The prompt for this story is: “I can’t believe I got stuck on a ski lift with you, of all people.” You can find the prompt [here](https://writersblockbecomesunblocked.tumblr.com/post/181316269601/christmas-writing-prompts)!

Rafael rolls his eyes and leans against the back of the ski lift bench he’s sitting on when he sees who has taken the spot next to him at the very last second. “Please tell me you’re fucking kidding me.”

Rita scoffs and nudges him with a sharp elbow that he can feel through his parka. “Rude. I thought you’d be excited to see me.”

He sags into his scarf and huffs. There’s only so much room between them; their thighs are pressed together and Rafael can feel the heat seeping through the various layers of coverage. The annual DA’s office retreat was in the Poconos this year, hosted at one of the various ski resorts in the area. Rafael, who actually enjoyed skiing, had almost been surprised to hear that someone had invited Rita Calhoun to join them. If she were still a prosecutor, he would understand her presence, but not as a defense attorney. Rafael wonders who she bribed to bring her there and how much of it was related to him.

“You know,” Rita muses, lips curling into an impish smile, “in all the time I’ve known you, you have never once enjoyed snow.”

Rafael snorts and resists smirking at that. “Half of the snow in the city is mixed with garbage and it smells like rat shit. It’s different.”

Rita rolls her eyes. “Of course it is. Lemme guess, you can’t enjoy it properly if it’s not in a pure, unadulterated form.”

“Well,” he lets his lips curve up at that, “I’m not disagreeing with you. You’re the one who said it.”

Rita chuckles. “You’re too predictable.”

_ “My hands are cold,” Sonny hums. He slips his hands under Rafael’s shirt, still splayed in Rafael’s bed the morning of the retreat, as if to prove how cold they are. _

_ Rafael shivers and smacks lightly at Sonny’s hands. “Why are you making me suffer because of it?” _

_ Sonny pouts and pecks the inch of skin peeking out from his shirt. “Maybe we can warm them up before we leave?” _

_ Rafael scoffs, reaching over to run a hand through his hair, and leans down to kiss his forehead. “You’re lucky I find your charm attractive.” _

Rafael knocks their skis together. “You’re one to talk, though. Every time it snowed in Boston, you had a meltdown. Why would you come up here in a month that’s burdened with snow?”

“I was invited,” Rita retorts. “I wasn’t going to turn it down.”

Rafael, unimpressed, raises an eyebrow at her. “Uh-huh. Were you afraid to say no, or did you not have a choice?”

_ “It’d only be for a few days, and there are other squad leaders going to it, so I won’t be the only cop in a resort full of lawyers,” Olivia says over breakfast a week ago. “It actually looks enjoyable.” _

_ Rita looks over her shoulder at the brochure for the ski resort, recognizing the name as the one Rafael had told her about at their latest meeting. She hums in interest and takes a long sip of coffee, pausing only when Olivia’s eyes fall on her in waiting. “What? It looks fun.” _

_ Olivia smiles faintly. “You’re not much of a snow person. I’m only asking you to go because we were just talking about a vacation for the three of us. And I know Noah can’t go, but it’s something the two of us can enjoy.” _

_ Rita smirks. “Are you sure it’s not just to bother Rafael?” _

_ Olivia laughs and pulls her down for a kiss. “Maybe that too.” _

Rita pouts and pointedly looks away. “It was a special invite.” The lift shudders a bit before it comes to a stop. Rafael tries to look ahead of them while she groans and leans against the back of the seat. “Come on.”

“Who invited you?” Rafael asks. The lift was older, if he remembers reading, so it often jostled and stalled but never for more than a few minutes. They should be fine and moving again within five minutes. “Thompson?” Rita lets the straps of her ski poles hang from her wrists while she pats around her coat. “Lakeland? Stroper?”

_ Rita gasps as Olivia licks her folds, hot breath falling on her clit when she drags her tongue upward. Her legs quiver on either side of Olivia’s head, desperate to fold in on herself and keep that woman between her, but having them draped and spread over Olivia’s shoulders makes it more difficult to accomplish. As if she could complain, at least right now—Olivia knows all the right places to lick and suckle. _

_ Rita’s hands get lodged in Olivia’s hair and she pulls when she digs in further. Her heart hammers with the pace of her tongue burrowing farther inside her. It feels like an absolute dream to have this woman all to herself. And to think she swore off lawyers at one point in her life. _

_ “Liv,” Rita breathes out, shivering when Olivia hums and molds her lips over her clit. “Liv!” _

“A friend,” Rita finally says. She and Olivia had discussed what to tell Rafael if he found out they were staying there. It was better for Rita to play along with obscurity than to reveal the true nature of their relationship, if only because it was turning more serious by the day and the only other people who knew about it were Noah and Lucy. Thankfully, she had found a chance to talk on the ski lift before they had been stopped.

“A friend,” Rafael says flatly.

“That’s what I said.”

“Who?”

“No one you know.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Rita scowls. “Why, because you’re a social butterfly who knows every face in the Manhattan DA’s office?”

“Well,” he sighs, “when you put it that way, it just sounds fake.”

She chuckles under her breath and crosses her arms. Rafael scoots out of the way of the ski poles poking towards him. “If you really wanna know, you definitely work with them.”

Rafael frowns heavily. “Oh, come on, you call that helpful?”

“Why do you care? You complain about every single one of your coworkers both in the DA’s office and SVU. No matter who it is, you’re gonna have something snarky to say about it.”

_ “Fuck,” Rafael breathes out as Sonny lifts him up and down on his dick. “Fuck, faster, please—” He clenches his legs around Sonny’s hips and stifles his face into his shoulder. “Shit.” He lets out a long moan when lithe fingers grasp his thighs and keep him burrowed down. Each twitch of Sonny’s long cock pulses against his walls and throbs inside him. If he wanted to stop the bubbling cries from his mouth, he wouldn’t be able to keep it held down. _

_ Sonny sucks a spot right behind his ear, his hands roaming over his thighs and combing over his skin. He chuckles softly when Rafael keens and swivels his hips against him. “You’re sucking me in, Raf, shit.” _

_ Rafael nods, panting openly. “I can’t help it. Fuck.” His eyes fly open as Sonny resumes lifting him up and down at a faster pace than earlier, and his head falls back with a rough yell. “Sonny!” _

Rafael doesn’t respond to Rita’s accusation. For the most part, she had a point, even if there was at least one person who was free from his criticism. He simply wishes she hadn’t said it when there was no way for either of them to escape one another. “God. I can’t believe I’m stuck on a ski lift with you, of all people.”

“This isn’t any more enjoyable for me,” Rita shoots back.

“Oh good, so the feeling’s mutual.”

“I guess it is.” The ski lift shudders and resumes moving upward. Rita and Rafael practically release a relieved sigh in perfect sync. “Thank god. I would have jumped off if it hadn’t moved again in two minutes.”

“You should have.”

“You really haven’t gotten any softer with your old age, have you?”

_ Rafael tucks a strand of Sonny’s hair behind his ear and kisses him tenderly, warm from the fire and cozy from the blankets of the resort’s hotel room. Sonny laughs into the gesture and nuzzles their noses together. Rafael wraps his arms tight around his waist and squeezes, looking up tenderly when the younger man brings a hand up to cradle the back of his head and the small of his back. _

_ “There’s the koala I know and love,” Sonny teases. _

_ Rafael pinches him, joining in with his bright laughter when he just proves the remark even more. _

Rafael smirks, laughing quietly to himself. “I guess not. One of us has to, though, you know that?”

_ “You got a bit of chocolate,” Olivia says, reaching over to wipe the stray mark off the corner of Rita’s mouth. Her face glows bright red, simultaneously flustered from the minor mess in public and the deep affection floating in her chest from this woman. Olivia’s thumb swipes the chocolate off, and she laughs softly. “There. Got it.” _

_ “Thanks,” Rita smiles. Olivia winks at her and takes her hand, squeezing back when Rita raises their folded fingers and pecks the top surface. Their first night in the Poconos was ending at a chocolatier, and Rita couldn’t imagine a more perfect date with a woman like Olivia Benson. She is truly a blessing to this world and her life. _

Rita laughs and shakes her head. “Yeah. Maybe someday, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we love Barisi and Benhoun featuring banter with best friends ooooooo
> 
> Tomorrow we have another fic requested from Twitter! <3 I bet you can't guess what ship it's gonna be...


End file.
